To transport a number of stuff from one place to other, there exists a number of transportation modes such as ships, truck, airfreight and with these transportation mode, fear of theft during transit, fear of inventory loss, unauthorized access to the container etc. can be felt. It is almost certain that the person shipping or receiving these items are anxious to some degree and he sits in restlessness till the transported container containing transporting goods are received safely. But if shipping container can be tracked and controlled remotely during transit then it will certainly make above transportation modes more secure and reliable. Also, if the shipping container can be tracked and controlled remotely during each transport segment or when shipments is being shipped, then in that case shipping journey will be more secured, reliable and relieved. Currently, satellite systems are used to track container by pulling up the satellite images of the transported container at any time and relayed the images back to the base station. This simple system of container tracking via satellite access is easy and available everywhere but they are not able to provide a controlled end to end logistic transportation and tracking of container because of number of complexities associated with the transportation of container containing goods More particularly it does not provide a controlled end-to-end solution because most shipments involve a number of shipping transport segments as well as a number of other complexities such as shipping containers not always being visible to the satellite.
The present invention not only provides solutions to the existing complexities but also enable the control centre in making intelligent decision in case of any container anomaly.
The present invention gives a solution for end-to-end transportation across multiple shipping transport segments but it also provides solutions to the existing complexities, and enables authorized control centers to make intelligent decisions while the shipping container is still in-transit in case container anomalies are found during a shipping segment